


CROOKED

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: "Chaeyoung," Nayeon hissed, desperately trying to hold the younger back, "what the hell do you think you're doing!"Or: In which Jihyo is the new museum curator, Chaeyoung is all about the details, and Nayeon is just along for the ride.





	CROOKED

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyoung, Nayeon, and Jihyo (with subtle-ish Nahyo references)

There was something to be said for a brand new museum exhibit- something that she could never quite describe but loved to experience. 

(The air was crisper, she supposed. And the paint was always the nicest color; this one in particular was a creamy, sage green.) 

Slowly making her way around the room, Chaeyoung stopped in front of a long canvas, studying the different textures and colors the artist used. 

“What is that supposed to be?” Nayeon scoffed into her ear as she quickly appraised the work next to her friend. 

“It’s a painting- an action painting.” She nodded towards the wall. “It’s pretty famous.” 

“For what? It’s literally just a canvas with splatters of paint all over it.” Nayeon blinked, clearly unimpressed. 

“It’s a Jackson Pollock.” Chaeyoung gave her a look, to which Nayeon simply shrugged. 

“And that’s supposed to mean something to me?”

“Well, actually-“

“I could do that if I wanted you know. I’m actually a pretty great artist.” 

“Nayeon-“

“I’m going to the next room. Don’t take too long, okay?”

And with that she was off, striding to the opposite side of the exhibit, heels clicking in her wake. 

That woman was something else, truly. 

They weren’t exactly the best of friends, but they shared more than a couple classes together and had each others numbers. So when the opportunity for extra credit came up in their shared elective, Chaeyoung immediately signed up (because she had been wanting to see this particular exhibit for a while now) and Nayeon had reluctantly added herself at the last minute (because she _actually needed_ the extra credit). 

(“Why are you even taking this elective anyway?” She asked one night after class had ended. 

“It was a mistake in the system. I think I typed the wrong section code.” 

“Seriously? But wait, why wouldn’t you just go see your counselor then?”

“Eh, too much work.”)

She wasn’t about to let the others airy attitude ruin the night for her though, already moving on to inspect the rest of the collection. 

Despite its small size, the exhibit was rather extensive, with works ranging from the Renaissance period all the way up to the early 2000s; one piece that she thought was particularly interesting was one of the smaller canvases.

It was probably no larger than two feet in either direction, and it had been left bare without a frame.

(An odd choice to display a work, but not unheard of). 

There was something about it that caught her eye but she couldn't think of it- the painting itself was a simple still life of a kitchen. The colors weren't extremely bright or anything and the texture was smooth. No, there was something else-

And when she sees it she feels herself deflate slightly at how long she took to notice; to her credit, it wasn't a glaring mistake, but now that she'd noticed it should couldn't _unnoticed_ it. 

She should have moved on but instead she just stood there, glaring at the wall. 

Nayeon comes over to her once again, looking bored as ever. "You're still here?"

(Either she'd been staring for a while or Nayeon literally _walked_ through the rest of the rooms and came back).

"I just- noticed something."

"That this is boring and that we should leave?"

"What? No. This painting needs fixed." 

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's crooked! I can't believe they'd just leave it like this." Chaeyoung exclaimed, hands tugging at her hair in frustration.

"It looks fine to me. Maybe you're just seeing things." 

"No, it needs fixed now."

"Hey, what are you- Chaeyoung what do you think you're doing?" Nayeon gripped her arm tightly, sobering slightly at how serious Chaeyoung had become.

"I just need to push it a little to the left-"

"Chaeyoung," Nayeon hissed, desperately trying to hold the younger back, "what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

She's so close she just needs to stretch her arm a little further-

"Seriously! What's wrong with you?" Nayeon gasped out, now fully hugging the other from behind struggling to stop herself from being pulled closer to the wall. "You can't touch the art, even I know that. It's like museum etiquette 101." 

"I know, I know-"

She's not really listening though because she's so close, her fingertips almost grazing the canvas until she hears someone clear their throat from behind her. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." 

-

("What the hell Chaeyoung, seriously." Nayeon huffed as they were led out of the show room by a security guard to another part of the building.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me but I just couldn't control myself..." 

"You're so weird sometimes you know that?")

//

This room she decides is not as nice. 

The walls are an off while color and the air is too cold, forcing her to wrap her arms around herself to ward off any goosebumps.

"Thank you, I'll take care of things from here." 

Twisting in the plastic seat, Chaeyoung eyes the woman who comes to claim the chair behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Park Jihyo, but you can call me Ms. Park." 

A hand is extended between them and she reluctantly shakes it.

"Son Chaeyoung." She tilts her head to the side where Nayeon is slumped, phone in hand. "And this is Im Nayeon." 

"Ah, I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, thought I understand our circumstance are- somewhat unfortunate." 

She has the decency to look sorry for her actions (though she has a feeling they wouldn't be getting off that easy).

"May I ask- Ms. Son- why exactly you where attempting to touch one of the works?"

"I apologize, but the piece was crooked on the wall and I was just trying to straighten it." And when she actually said it out loud to this women she kind of understood how ridiculous it sounded. "I mean, if you have a leveler I can show you-"

"That won't be necessary. I know which painting your talking about." Jihyo's chuckle permeates the room now. "You're absolutely correct, it is crooked, by ten degrees to be exact." 

"Huh?"

"It was one of the stipulations we were given when we acquired the piece. The artist was very specific in how they wanted it hung." 

"Really." 

"It is, unusual. But sometimes art is like that right?" 

"Right." 

"Well!" Jihyo is suddenly smiling brightly. "Now that we've come to an understanding you may go." 

"Wait that's it? You're just letting us leave?" Nayeon speaks up from her seat. 

"You didn't actually do anything to the art, and I can tell your actions- though somewhat, rash- came from a place of good." Jihyo reasoned. "You can go back to the gallery now, but, please. If you see another crooked picture don't attempt to touch it, alright?"

-

They don't go back though, opting instead to start the walk back to their dorm.

"Sorry about- all that." Chaeyoung mumbled, though somehow she felt like Nayeon didn't really care all that much.

"Mm." 

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Jihyo." 

"Wait, Jihyo? As in, Ms. Park?"

"Uh, yeah do you know another Jihyo?"

"When- how do you have her number?" 

"I asked for it." 

"Are you interested in her or something?"

"Um, hello did you see her? She was pretty hot." 

"You think Ms. Park was hot." 

"Jihyo, and yeah she is." 

Chaeyoung wasn't about to get into with Nayeon because she knew once the other had made up her mind about something that was it.

"Well. At least one of us got something out of this experience."

"Oh don't get me wrong." Nayeon laughed as she walked slightly ahead of Chaeyoung. "I'm still going to make fun of you for this."


End file.
